


So Much For White Gloved Lunches

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino and Terry pick up a job in Mexico City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For White Gloved Lunches

Terry pulled the shade up and allowed the sunlight to pour into the room. He smirked when his lover groaned and buried his head under his pillow.

“Come on, mate,” he softly said. “We’re burning daylight.”

“I’m a night owl. Go away,” was the muffled reply.

“We got a job, so if you don’t want me to leave your scrawny ass behind, I’d suggest you quit whining and get moving.”

Dino pulled his head out from under his pillow. He threw it at the Aussie with a muttered, “Fuck you.” He rolled out of bed and quickly got ready to leave because he knew Terry never made idle threats.

* * * *

Dino followed Terry out of the hotel and into a waiting cab. He settled into the seat with a tired sigh. “Where to now?” he inquired as the cab took off heading for the airport.

“Mexico City,” Terry replied.

“Shit,” Dino muttered.

“What?”

“I bet Wyatt that the next job would be in Brazil,” the redhead explained. “Now, I’m out a hundred bucks and a bottle of Bowmoore.”

“When are you going to learn not to bet Wyatt about everything?”

“When Hell freezes over, pal.”

Terry shook his head. “I don’t know what to do with you?”

Dino leaned close and said with a smirk, “I’ve got a few suggestions.”

"I just bet you do, mate," Terry muttered.

"Later?"

"Later," Terry agreed.


End file.
